The Story of a Broken Home Kid
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: It's not broken home when you still have the same love from your parents. Birthday gift buat Om Chun :* Inspired by Azka Corbuzier and video Daddy's lie because of me. Enjoy reading/DBSK fanfcition/slight YunJae/


**Title:** **The Story of a Broken Home Kid**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Warning** **:** **YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now Playing:** **Flow-Sign**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dua video favorit saya yang lumayan memberikan motivasi untuk saya (semoga buat kalian juga). Video tersebut adalah video The Story of a Broken Home Kid dari Azka Corbuzier dan dari salah satu iklan luar negeri tentang Daddy's Lies. Thank you so much :***

 **Saya dedikasikan fanfic ini untuk uri Park Yoochun dan Almarhum Ayahnya :')**

 **Happy Birhtday, Chunjussi :***

 **.**

 **.**

" _Daddy, are you okay_?"

Aku merengut sebal ketika mendapati _Daddy_ lagi-lagi melamun. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melamun dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bahkan suasana riuh dari penonton yang sedari tadi bersorak-sorak tidak mengusik lamunannya. Jika aku tidak menyenggol dan menegurnya tadi, aku yakin _Daddy_ tidak akan sadar dari lamunannya-yang entah apalah itu.

Kulihat ia tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. _Huh_ , menyebalkan sekali. Padahal sebentar lagi pengumuman juara menulis essay terbaik. Seharusnya _Daddy_ memfokuskan perhatiannya disini, karena tentu saja aku yang akan mendapatkan juara itu. _Kekeke_ ~

" _Daddy is sorry, baby boy._ "

Aku terkikik ketika melihat _Daddy_ meminta maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu tangan besarnya yang hangat itu mengacak pelan rambutku.

" _Daddy_ melamun lagi. Apa yang _Daddy_ pikirkan?"

 _Daddy_ hanya tersenyum, " _Eopseo_. Tidak usah dipikirkan. _Gwaechana_ ~"

 _Seonsaengnim_ pernah bilang, mata adalah jendela hati. Kalian bisa melihat seseroang berbohong atau tidak dari matanya. Dan yang sekarang tengah aku lihat dari mata _Daddy_ adalah sebuah aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang masih duduk di bangku kelas enam, aku bisa merasakan _Daddy_ sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ia rindukan. Dan orang itu adalah _Mommy_.

 _["Dan selanjutnya adalah juara menulis essay terbaik tingkat junior."]_

Dadaku berdebar keras saat mendengar suara _Seonsaengnim_ yang akan mengumumkan juara untuk lomba kali ini. Kulihat Han _Seonsaengnim_ kini tersenyum kearahku yang duduk di bangku depan.

 _["Selamat untuk Jung Yoochun!"]_

Rasanya seperti berpuluh kembang api meletus di dadaku. Akhirnya, aku memenangkan perlombaan ini. Kulihat _Daddy_ yang kini memelukku erat sambil mengecup dahiku.

" _I'm proud of you, boy. I love you."_

 _Daddy_ mengacak rambutku dan melepaskan pelukannya. _"I love you more, Daddy."_ Lantas setelah aku mengecup pipinya, aku segera berlari kecil ke atas panggung dan menerima pialaku. Bibirku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat _Daddy_ mengangkat jempolnya untukku. Oh, Andai Mommy juga berada disini.

" _Cha_."

 _Daddy_ mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat aku memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. "Ini adalah salinan essay terbaik milik Jung Yoochun."

 _Daddy_ tertawa, lalu mengambil kertasnya, "Baiklah, kita lihat essay terbaik milik Jung Yoochun ini."

Aku tersenyum melihat _Daddy_ mulai membuka kertasnya. Lantas, aku berjalan dua langkah lebih cepat dari _Daddy_ menuju pelataran parkir untuk mencari mobil kami dan bersiap untuk pulang.

 _ **Hallo, my name is Jung Yoochun**_

 _ **And this is a story of a broken home kid**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mom and Dad meet and they fell in love**_

" _Chogiyo_." Laki-laki cantik dengan pakaian nyentriknya itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah laki-laki bermata musang di sebelahnya, "Pinjamkan aku uang. Lima ribu won saja."

Laki-laki bermata musang itu mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia meletakkan kembali minuman isotonik yang hendak dibelinya di supermarket, " _Mwo?_ "

Laki-laki cantik itu menggeram kesal, lantas ia membuka kacamatanya, "Apa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Jaejoong. Artis terpopuler di Seoul."

"Oh." Laki-laki tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya, Nampak kurang antusias dengan kedatangan artis popular di depannya, "Jadi, apakah mereka tidak bisa membayar gaji artis popular sepertimu sehingga kau meminjam uang begini?"

" _Yya, michin saekki_!" Kepalan tangan Jaejoong dengan mudah ditangkis oleh laki-laki tampan itu, "Tau apa kau, hah? Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini! Kau kira mudah menjadi artis popular yang setiap hari disumpal dengan segudang pekerjaan dan bonus dikejar-kejar _sasaeng fans_? Dompetku tertinggal di mobil dan _sasaeng fans_ gila itu mengejarku. Sekarang aku berhasil bersembunyi disini dan aku haus, dan sialnya aku tak punya uang. Apa aku perlu menjelaskan lebih detail lagi padamu?"

Laki-laki tampan itu mengedipkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Ia mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya, lantas ia berdehem kecil setelah melihat aura hitam yang tidak menyenangkan di sekitar artis cantik itu. " _Arraseo_."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengambil uang yang diberikan laki-laki bermata musang itu, "Aku akan mengembalikannya ke alamatmu, err-"

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong terlihat kikuk untuk memanggilnya, "Jung Yunho." ucapnya.

"Ah, _ne._ Jung Yunho-ssi, bisakah kau sebutkan alamatmu?"

"Aniya." Yunho tersenyum, "Tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, lalu tiba-tiba saja semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi chubbynya, _"G-gomawoyo."_

 _ **They married and decided to have a kid**_

 _ **They named me Jung Yoochun**_

 _ **Everything went fine until I am 6 years old**_

 _ **We have a great family**_

"Chunnie, makan paprika-mu."

Yoochun merengut sebal mendengar omelan Jaejoong yang menyiksanya untuk menelan paprika busuk itu. Mata onyx-nya melirik kearah Yunho yang tengah menyesap kopinya, " _Daddy_ , bantu aku."

Yunho menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ketika mendengar rengekan anak semata wayangnya, lantas ia melirik istri cantiknya yang tengah memberikan deathglare mengerikan padanya, "Paprika baik untuk kesehatanmu, jagoan. _Cha_ , makanlah."

Yoochun mencebilkan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapatkan dukungan dari _Daddy_ -nya, sementara _Mommy_ -nya tersenyum melihat penderitaannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, _baby_. Setelah itu kita ke berangkat ke _Lotte World._ " Setelah mengecup dahi putranya, Jaejoong melenggang pergi ke dapur.

" _Yes, Mom."_ katanya sambil mengaduk paprikanya ogah-ogahan.

HAP!

Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya kala melihat paprika busuk itu dilahap habis oleh _Daddy_ -nya. Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati Yunho memberikan jari jempolnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan sarapan dengan mulut penuh paprika.

" _Thanks, Daddy_."

 _ **Mom and Dad start to argue on a lot of things**_

 _ **And it must been enough**_

 _ **So, they decide to divorce**_

"Tidak, Yun. Besok aku harus hadir ke acara penghargaan."

"Aku juga besok ada rapat penting dengan pemegang saham, Jae."

"Tidak bisakah kau tunda rapat itu beberapa jam? Kau bisa pergi menemani Chunnie mengambil rapornya dulu, Yun." Jaejoong mulai kesal dengan suaminya.

Yunho memicingkan matanya tidak suka melihat Jaejoong menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menunda kedatanganmu beberapa jam, huh? Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan acara itu? Kau selalu tidak punya waktu untuk Yoochun."

" _Mwo?!_ Aku menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kalian. Aku selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk kalian disela-sela pekerjaan sibukku."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia mulai lelah dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar bahkan jika itu hanya karena hal kecil. Entahlah, rasanya tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Mereka telah berubah.

 _ **They told me about it, and tell me don't worry**_

 _ **And I don't have to choose between them**_

 _ **I still stay on the same house**_

 _ **And I sound my Dad is more fun to play**_

 _ **So, I ask him to stay with me mostly**_

 _ **My Mom stay very close to my house and always came to us almost everyday**_

"Tangkap ini, Yoochun-ah."

Yunho melemparkan bola _baseball_ kearah Yoochun. Bocah tujuh tahun berjalan mundur ke belakang dan sedikit melompat untuk menangkap bola dengan tepat.

" _Nice catch, boy!"_

Yoochun bersorak ria mendapat pujian dari _Daddy_ -nya. Gerakannya terhenti saat mencium aroma masakan dari arah ruang makan. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sumber aroma yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh hebat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar mendapati _Mommy_ -nya tengah menata makanan di meja makan.

"Eeits!" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangan Yoochun yang baru saja akan mencicipi makanan, "Cuci dulu tanganmu, Sayang." Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat Yoochun mencebilkan bibirnya, lantas ia menggendong Yoochun dan mencuci tangan putranya di wastafel.

" _Cha_ , panggil Daddy. Kita makan siang."

" _Aye, Captain~_ "

 _ **They never fight anymore**_

 _ **And we still go to malls and abroad together**_

Yoochun dan Yunho nampak bersemangat menggoyangkan badannya di _dance floor_. Kaki Yunho dengan lincah bergerak kearah tombol di lantai _dance_ sehingga menghasilkan banyak point. Yoochun tak kalah lincah melompat-lompat bak tupai.

" _Mom_ , kau harus mencoba yang ini!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Berkeliling di mall dan mencoba semua permainan disini sudah membuat badannya rontok. Dan lagi, ia memang tidak pandai membuat gerakan dance seperti Yunho. Entahlah, mungkin mantan suaminya itu pernah mengikuti _training_.

Yoochun merengut sebal melihat Jaejoong menolaknya, lantas ia melancarkan serangan _puppy eyes-_ nya pada Yunho. " _Daddy~_ "

Yunho menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah gemas putranya, _puppy eyes-_ nya seolah memerintahkan untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar bergabung dengan mereka. Lantas laki-laki bermata musang itu menghampiri Jaejoong. Kemudian menarik tangan mantan istrinya itu pelan, " _Kkaja_ , kau harus mencobanya setidaknya sekali saja."

Jaejoong mengerang sebal, "Aku tidak bisa _dance_ sepertimu."

"Pembohong. Dulu kau sering _striptease_ di depanku _._ " Yunho menyeringai.

"Yya!"

 _ **I always sleep with my Dad**_

 _ **because I am afraid of zombie**_

 _ **and My Dad is strong**_

" _Daddy_ , apakah zombie itu benar-benar ada?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang sama selalu dilontarkan putranya ketika mereka akan tidur. "Tidak, _baby boy_. _Daddy_ sudah katakan jangan terlalu sering menonton film itu." Yunho membetulkan letak selimut mereka sampai ke batas leher.

Yoochun mendumel, "Tapi, Junchan dan Minnie sering menceritakan film itu. Jadi aku penasaran dan menontonnya."

"eh-heem~" Yunho menggumam, "Mereka tidak akan muncul jika kalian tidak nakal. Sebaliknya, jika kalian berbuat ulah, zombie akan muncul dan mengganggu anak-anak nakal."

Yoochun bergidik ngeri, " _I'm a good boy, Daddy!_ " pekiknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu, anak baik harus tidur sekarang."

Yoochun menyembulkan matanya dari selimut, "Tapi, _Daddy_ janji tidak akan pergi, kan?"

Yunho mengusap pelan dahi putranya, " _Ne._ "

" _Yaksoke?"_

" _Yaksoke~"_

 **My Mom always visit to take care of me**

" _Baby_ , sudah kau habiskan sarapannya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Yoochun mengangguk. Laki-laki cantik itu lantas mengucap sudut bibir Yoochun dengan tissue kemudian merapikan seragam sekolah putranya.

"Yun, aku akan mengantar Chunnie, _ne_?"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan menggandeng tangan Yoochun namun belum sempat ia melangkah Yoochun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yoochun tidak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kenapa _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak berciuman?"

Seketika Yunho tersedak kopinya dan Jaejoong membeku di tempat. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mata doe-nya melirik Yunho seperti mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan alasan pada putra mereka. Alih-ali membantu Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan, Yunho malah lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri berpura-pura membersihkan noda di pakaiannya.

"I-itu karena kami sedang tidak bisa melakukannya."

Yoochun merengut kesal, " _Waeyo?_ "

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati ia menjerti agar Yunho bisa membantunya mengatasi hal ini.

Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu ia menghampiri Yoochun dan menggendong putranya, "Siapa bilang kami tidak berciuman?" Yunho menyentil pelan dahi Yoochun, "Lagipula siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu?"

"Junchan dan Minnie bilang mereka sering melihat _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ -nya berciuman." Yoochun melipat tangannya sebatas dada, "Apa karena _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ tidak lagi tinggal bersama? Karena itu kalian tidak boleh berciuman?"

 _ **Most people ask what does it feel to be a broken home kid?**_

"Lalu, apa mereka melakukannya?"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mencomot bulgogi milik Junsu, "Mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan _Mommy_ mengantarku ke sekolah, Minnie."

Junsu menatap iba pada teman sebangkunya, lantas ia mengusap pelan punggung Yoochun, "Kau harus bersabar, Chunnie. Mommy-ku bilang, Yunho dan Jaejoong _ahjussi_ adalah cinta sejati. Mereka akan selalu bersama."

"Benar. _Daddy_ -ku juga bilang Yunho dan Jaejoong ahjussi adalah pasangan penomental- eh bukan apa ya? Aku lupa apa namanya." Changmin mencoba mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan _Daddy_ -nya.

Yoochun terkikik geli, "Yang benar itu fenomenal, Min."

Changmin tertawa renyah, "Ya, begitulah." katanya sambil mengunyah tempuranya.

" _Keunde_ , apa kau baik-baik saja, Chunnie?" Junsu menatap khawatir sahabatnya, "Kalau kau sedih, kau boleh tidur di rumahku."

Yoochun tersenyum, " _Aniya. Nan gwaechana."_

Changmin dan Junsu bertatapan sejenak, lantas Changmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yoochun, "Chunnie, apakah kau tidak mencoba untuk menyuruh mereka kembali bersama lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Yoochun tersenyum, "Tidak."

 _ **But, the fact is nothing is broken**_

 _ **They just not husband and wife**_

 _ **But still my parents**_

 _ **I am enjoying this as much as before**_

 _ **And they never fight anymore**_

 _ **When people ask me, do I want them to get back again?**_

 _ **I said, 'No'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yunho melipat kembali kertas yang diberikan putranya. Mata musangnya berkaca-kaca melihat putra kecilnya itu kini memandangnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lantas, ia memeluk erat Yoochun dan menggumamkan kata _'maaf'_. Wajah Yoochun dihujani dengan kecupan dari Daddy-nya.

" _Mianhae._ Aku gagal menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu. _"_

Yoochun tersenyum, lalu ia menghapus air mata di sudut mata _Daddy_ -nya, _"Uljimarayo~ My Daddy is the Best Daddy in the World and Mommy too."_

Bibir hati Yunho tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan air mata sialan itu kembali turun dari sudut matanya. Laki-laki bermata musang itu kembali memeluk putranya.

Drrt… Drrt…

Yunho segera mengangkatponselnya yang berdering, _"Yeoboseyo?"_

["Aku bersumpah akan menggunduli rambutmu jika kita bertemu nanti! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, eoh? Aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara sekolah Yoochunnie hari ini! _"_ ]

Yunho menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya, "Jae, semalam demam-mu masih sangat tinggi. Kau bisa saja pingsan jika memaksakan pergi hari ini."

["Menyebalkan! Sekarang kalian dimana?"]

"Kami di pelataran parkir."

["Tunggu aku sampai disana dan lihat yang akan kulakukan padamu, Jung."]

Yoochun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat Yunho sudah selesai dengan panggilan telfonnya. _"Waeyo?"_

" _Mommy_ -mu keras kepala ingin pergi kesini."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, " _Mommy_ masih sakit, _aniya_?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, dia masih sakit. Tapi masih saja sok kuat."

Yoochun mendelik ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki di belakang Yunho, "E-eh, _Daddy._ "

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, ia sudah merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Dan saat ia menoleh, Jaejoong sudah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan sok kuat, huh?"

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tengah kesal. Sebelum ia mendengar Jaejoong mengomel panjang lebar, ia dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

CUP!

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak mereka berpisah, dan ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Dan mereka melakukannya di depan putra mereka!

"Kau melakukannya di depan Yoochunnie!" Jaejoong dengan segera menutup mata Yoochun-walaupun sudah terlambat, bukan.

Yoochun mengerang kesal, "Aku tidak keberatan, _Mommy."_

" _Mwo!?"_

 _ **All I want is them to be happy**_

 _ **It's not broken home when you still have the same love from your parents**_

 _ **I love you, Mom**_

 _ **I love you, Dad**_

 _ **Thank you for being the best parents I ever know**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Yoochunnie Ahjussi :***_

 _ **Sorry ini birthday gift yang telat XD**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan jangan minta sequel nyaang :3**_

 _ **yang mau liat videonya ini linknya ^^**_

 _ **azka: www . youtube watch?v=UM5dxo7edZM**_

 _ **daddy's lies: www . youtube watch?v=3IdkrkX5DgI  
**_

 _ **spasi dihilangkan ya ^^**_

 _ **Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**_


End file.
